Megorama II
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: In the sequel of Megorama, we follow the various and intense adventures of Meg Griffin as she settles into her new life in New New York, 1,000 years into the future as she discovers a whole new world with real friends and a new family she could only have dreamed of. Only, will she be able to survive the dangerous and obstacles that come with being 1000 years into the future?
1. Prologue

**New New York, the year 3000**

We are shown Planet Express Crew as they are having a typical day, only with the Family Guy character Meg Griffin included with them. Fry is sipping some of his slurm as he plays cards with Meg, Candy, and Cubert. Leela is watching over things and everyone is trying to adapt to life without Zoidberg. All in all, so far, today was very boring. Suddenly though, there was a ringing.

"Hello?" Farnsworth answered it, then sounded excited. "Oh, really? Thank you, goodbye!" he then hung up, then turned to his crew members. "Good news, everyone! Those reviewers on the fan fiction website have loved our first Megorama story so much, they've demanded a sequel!"

This made everyone gasp in excitement and delight and they started to cheer.

"This is awesome, we're getting a rebooted sequel!" Meg cheered.

"Oh, Meg!" Candy smiled and hugged her best friend/adoptive sister.

"This better not be a joke, Professor!" Leela looked to him.

"No, see for yourselves!" Farnsworth pulled up the story to see the various reviews of loving the first Megorama story.

* * *

 _ **Plan on a sequel? I liked this a lot cause I'm a Meg supporter myself please read my story, Meg and tell me what you think. This was excellent and keep it up - elita13**_

 _ **Sequel, please? Perhaps we could see how Meg adjusts to New New York and how Zoidberg adjusts to Quahog.- Charles Ray Mac**_

 _ **Great idea , I was surprised no one had done anything like this before**_

 _ **I feel bad for meg sometimes , they go out OC the way to treat her like crap on the show for no reason- iamgoku**_

 _ **Nice job :-) keep up the good work. I felt so bad for Meg :-(- CartoonNetwork90sFan**_

 _ **MORE PLEASE- kuyh**_

 _ **I love this story and I love the ending- B'lana**_

 _ **I LOVED this story! I agree with you on Meg, I fel that Family guy has ran it's course with that pile of jokes. NICE ending thanks!- ncrowel97**_

 _ **Genius idea!- StanDaMan**_

 _ **NOOOO!**_  
 _ **bad stewie and your evil ways**_  
 _ **get the crew to show that this is what Meg NEEDS**_  
 _ **not being a buttmonkey for her family, a new family in the future**_  
 _ **hell, maybe its fate, i mean, the reason why meg didn't fit in with**_  
 _ **her family is because she was ment to be with the Crew in the future- Black-Kat012**_

 _ **Haha, I love how you broke the fourth wall and TV Troped them! I love TV Tropes, and I can totally agree that Meg is a literal Butt Monkey! Hope they find her soon, I hate Stewie being said Butt Monkey!- AnthonyC22**_

* * *

"Wow, this is pretty good!" Fry smiled at the kind reviews from the previous stories. "So, whatya guys say? Think you wanna do a sequel?"

"Why not?" Amy shrugged with an excited smile. "I mean, there needs to be more Family Guy and Futurama stories for the category archive!"

"Yeah, besides our story, there's one that's not even finished!" Bender agreed with her.

There came a youngish looking young adult woman with a black jacket, blue jeans, white sneakers, glasses, and long dark brown hair. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Wow!" Fry got excited, then confused. "Who are you?"

"I'm PerkyGoth14, the authoress of the first story, and I'm proud to say that Megorama is back by popular demand," the girl replied, then looked into the computer or phone screen the people are reading this story from. "And those of you reading right now, come check out this story and please read and review!"

"PerkyGoth14 only owns her original characters like me." Candy said, pointing to herself.

"The rest of us belong to either Matt Groening or Seth MacFarlane." Meg added with a smile.

Bender was still in a cheer frenzy. "We're back, baby!"

"Oh, also, PerkyGoth14 will gladly base some chapters on episodes of her favorites or any of you faithful readers that you may like," Leela informed. "If you have a suggestion or an idea for a future chapter, PerkyGoth14 will get to it when she can. But for right now, as always, thank you and read and review!"

The characters all waved and the story would start on the next chapter.

"So, uhh... Now what?" Bender asked.

"Wait for them to get to the next chapter, until next time, see you in the future!" PerkyGoth14 waved before randomly disappearing.

The characters blinked as she left.

"Who de heck was t'at?" Hermes asked, breaking the awkward silence.


	2. Chapter 1: Forwards Time Machine

**A/N: Hello, everybody, this is the start for my sequel story to Megorama I released last summer. I was watching Futurama on Netflix and I thought I'd continue on like requested. I started off with the episode The Late Philip J. Fry which is so far my favorite episode of the series. I only own my OC's and there's a little surprise in this chapter, besides the various time periods. If you liked this so far, Read & Review, and if you have a request for a next chapter episode, just let me know and I will work on it the best I can.**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Leela!"

"Aw, thanks, you two," the cyclops woman smiled at her adoptive daughters she adopted last year after an incident back in 2014. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"We know, but you're our new mother." Candy said with a smile.

"Yeah, you know I love you more than my biological mother!" Meg added with delight.

Leela smiled to them, then unwrapped the present and took out a white pearl necklace. "Oh, you guys... Where in the universe did you get this?"

"A little birdy told us about it," Candy giggled. "He had three eyes!"

Leela chuckled, ruffling up the girl's blonde hair. "You're both so sweet... I think I'll wear this on one of my dates with Fry."

"That would be nice," Meg smiled. "Have a good lunch."

Leela hugged them both again. "Speaking of which... Where _is_ Fry?"

"Probably fashionably late again." Candy sighed.

"Typical, I should've known..." Leela rolled her eye. "Well... Maybe he'll actually come to lunch. We have a lunch date for my birthday. Sorry you two can't come."

"Oh, that's okay, Leela, you should spend some more time with him, he IS your boyfriend now." Meg assured they would be fine.

"Yeah, who knows? Maybe someday Meg and I will get boyfriends and be busy with them." Candy giggled, seeming to be an endless ray of sunshine unlike her ancestor, Connie D'Amico.

Leela took a look at the time. "Oh, I better get going. The others will be here if you girls need anything, I'll catch you later."

"Okay, bye, Leela!" Meg waved with Candy. "Have a good lunch!"

"Bye, Leela!" Candy waved with a smile.

* * *

Meg and Candy then decided to relax on the couch, enjoying some time off they got from school. Candy was kneeling beside Meg and started to do her hair while they watched TV.

"Candy, you're not gonna make me look stupid, are you?" Meg asked a little unsure.

"Meg, I would never do that to you, you're my best friend!" Candy assured, using words Meg never thought she would hear used so sincerely. "I don't do hair often, so if you look bad, I promise, I didn't mean to... I saw this on a magazine file once."

Meg shrugged with a smile.

Fry dashed in suddenly, panting heavily. "Girls, where is everyone?"

"Meeting." the teen girls told him.

"Thanks!" Fry gasped, then rushed off again to meet the Professor, Hermes, Amy, and Bender.

"How soon until Fry realizes he's supposed to go to lunch with Leela for her birthday?" Candy wondered.

"Oh, no, I'm late!" Fry was heard and he passed the girls now.

"About 15 milliseconds." Meg shrugged with a teasing smile.

Candy rolled her eyes, but smiled to Meg as she continued to do the girl's hair. "How mad you think Leela's gonna be?"

"She's probably gonna make Fry wish he never got frozen back in 1999," Meg assumed, enjoying this time with Candy. "I can't believe I thought I'd wanna go home after getting sent here myself..."

"Well, time travel is kinda scary, Meg," Candy sympathized. "I'd probably be worried if I woke up in some distant time period with the thought that my friends and family died a long time ago."

"Yeah... I _do_ miss Stewie though... Even if I was forced to babysit him sometimes, I guess I just wanted to have a little sister for a change... I had a sister once though."

Candy blinked. "You mean, that dream where you strangle your other sister is true?"

Meg sighed, she hated having that hang over her head. "Okay, Candy, don't freak out, but that actually wasn't my fault..."

"Then... What happened..."

"Well, you see..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback, June 6th, 1990**_

 _"Good night, Meg." A younger, actually happy Lois smiled to her daughter, kissing her cheek._

 _"Night, Mommy..." Meg smiled back as she got cuddled up into bed to get some sleep after another summer day of play._

 _Lois then went over to her other daughter who had red hair like her mother, but she looked more like Peter while Meg nearly looked like Lois. "Good night, Serena." She kissed her other daughter._

 _Serena yawned. "Night, Mommy..." she repeated her sister and instantly fell asleep._

 _Lois smiled, then went to shut out the light. "Sleep tight, my angels... Mommy loves you and always will..." she then turned out the light and went to put Chris to sleep, since Chris was five-years-old during this, Meg was eight and Margie was seven and a half, Stewie was not born yet._

* * *

 _Meg and Serena were sleeping soundly. It seemed like a normal night unlike any other. However, someone broke into the Griffin house that night. There came a burglar climbing up the ladder in case of a fire in the house and he was able to open the window wider, it was open a bit because it was hotter in the house due to it being summer. He grinned darkly._

 _"Now, let's see if we can find anything valuable in this cheap place..." the burglar grinned as he jumped in and stalked along._

 _Meg and Serena were still sleeping soundly. However, there were noises heard downstairs, which woke the Griffin girls up._

 _"Meg, did you hear that?" Serena was worried. "It sounds like robbers..."_

 _"That's not good, we gotta get Mom and Dad..." Meg bit her lip, very scared instantly._

* * *

 _Meg and Serena went to the stairs just to make sure it was robbers and maybe not Chris trying to get cookies after dark. They both then gasped. Someone was indeed robbing them. The burglar dropped one picture and looked over to see the girls. He glared at them._

 _"Oh, no!" Meg gasped. "Run, Margie, run!"_

 _Serena nodded and ran with her sister. The burglar ran after them and came into their bedroom, cornering them. He was very swift and cool, almost like a cat. The two sisters held each other, shaking as the burglar came for them. The burglar took out some rope and started to wrap it around their necks to keep them quiet and not tell their parents about this. The burglar went for Meg first to strangle her to death despite being an innocent child._

 _"Leave my sister alone!" Serena yelled, trying to beat the burglar with a heavy broom against him._

 _The burglar stopped choking Meg, but Meg had fallen down and was knocked out in the wall corner. "Noisy, eh?"_

 _Margie went to tell her parents, but the burglar grabbed her. He then tightened the rope around her neck. Margie struggled and gasped, her face quickly turned red, she then paled and her eyes lolled back into her head. She was dead now that fast. Meg was also believed to be dead._

 _The burglar chuckled. "That'll teach ya both!" He dropped the rope by Meg and went to continue his heist._

 _Five-Year-Old Chris went to check on his sisters and gasped, he saw Serena was completely dead and Meg was lying next to the rope. "Oh, my gosh... Meg killed Margie!"_

* * *

 _The next morning, Lois came to check on her daughters. She had called the police after the robbery. "Hi, hon-" She looked to see the scene and screamed in horror._

 _"Lois!" Peter rushed in. "What's happened?"_

 _"Our babies are hurt!" Lois cried, she rushed to her daughters. "Meg? Serena? Are you two okay?"_

 _Meg groaned and her eyes slowly opened. "Ugh... What happened?" She then looked to see her sister and remembered. "Oh, no!"_

 _Chris was heard waking up and crying._

 _"I'll get him, you sort out the girls." Lois told Peter, then ran off to her son._

 _"Meg, what happened?" Peter asked._

 _"The robber came! A-A-And he tried to kill us!" Meg explained the best she could. "H-He was mean, Daddy! Really mean!"_

 _Peter noticed the rope was right by Meg and he looked to Serena. He checked her pulse real quick. "Holy crap, she's dead!"_

 _Lois carried Chris. "What happened in here?"_

 _Chris saw Meg again. "Meg killed Serena!"_

 _"What!?" Meg cried. "No, I didn't!"_

 _Peter picked up the rope. "Oh, yeah? Explain this young lady! You strangled your own sister!"_

 _"PEETAH!" Lois snapped at her husband for saying that in front of Chris. "Now, sweetie, that was just a bad dream... Why don't you watch some cartoons while Mommy and Daddy talk with Meg in private?"_

 _"Uh... Okay..." Chris reached to the floor and walked downstairs._

 _Lois watched him leave, smiling, she then looked back and glared at her living daughter. "Meg, I know the robber probably made you choose who you'd rather have live, but you didn't have to kill your own sister!"_

 _"But I didn't!" Meg cried._

 _"That was very bad, Meg, you can just play by yourself now!" Peter picked up Margie in his arms. "You're grounded for the rest of your life!"_

 _"But!" Meg cried as her parents left, she then frowned deeply and started to weep and rushed to Serena's bed, feeling sad she lost her sister and her family blamed her. "It's not my fault... It's not my fault..."_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"It's not my fault! It's not my fault!" Meg was crying now in present, or future day.

Candy shushed and soothed Meg the best she could. "It's okay, Meg... I believe you..."

Meg sniffled, she then looked to Candy with a sad smile. "You do...?"

"Of course, Meg, you'd never lie to me..." Candy smiled.

Meg smiled again, hugging Candy.

"Wanna see your new hair?" Candy asked.

"Yeah!" Meg beamed.

Candy took out a mirror. Meg gently took it to see her hair was cut differently, it looked a lot different and looked more beautiful, resting on her shoulders and she had a better cut at the top.

"Wow, I look nice!"

"You always looked nice... I can't believe people say you were ugly."

"Yeah, I don't get it either... Besides, I just look like Mom with Dad's hair..."

"Yeah, and people think your mom's hot."

"I just sometimes wonder what it's like in Quahog without me."

* * *

 _ **Quahog cutaway, Griffin House, 2015**_

"Who wants chowdah?" Lois asked.

"I do!" Chris beamed.

"I guess I'll take some." Stewie shrugged.

"In a little bit, Lois, I'm writing my new novel." Brian replied.

"Me too also!" Zoidberg chirped.

"Shut up, Meg," Peter growled, then paused. "Oh... Yeah, wait... Shut up, Zoidberg."

This made everybody laugh instantly.

* * *

 _ **Later that night in 3000...**_

Meg was sitting at the kitchen table with a school book next to Amy as Fry had a card.

"Meg, how do you spell XO?" Fry asked.

Meg looked at him, then looked at the card. "Oh, I've seen these... It's a record your own message card."

"Yeah," Amy added. "You don't sign it, Fry, you just leave a nude video greeting."

"Does it _have_ to be nude?" Fry winced.

"I guess not..." Amy blinked. "That never occurred to me... Well, Meg, I'm gonna check your math homework."

"Thanks, Amy." Meg smiled as one of her new friends went off.

Amy got up with Meg's math book and left the room.

"If I leave now, record a birthday greeting on the way, score some fancy cologne at the news stand, I'll be exactly on time!" Fry planned out, feeling victorious.

"You're not going anywhere!" Farnsworth stopped him in his tracks.

"But I have a date!" Fry cried.

"You were late this morning, so you and Meg have to stay and test my latest invention!" Farnsworth replied.

"What!?" Meg gasped. "Why me?"

"Young people, always in such a rush..." Farnsworth grumbled about her protests. "Just come along, Megan."

Meg got up and followed Farsworth, Bender, and Fry elsewhere.

"So, what's this invention of yours, Professor?" Meg asked as she followed them off.

Farnsworth took them to a covered up machine. He grabbed the tarp and threw it off. "Behold! A time-traveling machine!"

Meg, Bender, and Fry gasped in astonishment.

"Time?" Bender sounded nervous. "I can't go back there!"

"Ah, but this time machine only goes forward in time," Farnsworth assured the robot. "That way you can't accidentally change history... Or do something disgusting like sleep with your own grandmother."

"I wouldn't wanna do that again." Fry replied.

Meg had a disgusted look on her face, then covered her ears. "Please don't' tell me anymore about that story... So what's this test for, Professor?"

"We're going to test it by going forward in time, one minute." Farnsworth explained.

"Oh, like in Back to the Future when they first used the DeLorean." Meg referenced, then blinked. "Did I really just do that?"

"Did she just make a pop culture reference to something from the 1980's?" Bender whispered to Fry.

"It's not her fault that she comes from a world where half the day is spent making random references which add nothing to the plot." Fry replied.

"Come along now, get in." Farnsworth told his test subjects.

"Okay, hurry, let's get it over with." Fry said after they were allowed to come in. "I can record Leela's birthday card while we're in there."

* * *

Meg, Fry, and Bender followed the Professor and got inside the machine. After the doors closed, Fry started to make a message to apologize to Leela for being a minute late.

"Okay, I'll just nudge us forward exactly one minute," Farnsworth set the time and grabbed the wheel, but he accidentally fell over, making the machine shake and the wheel turned over.

"My card!" Fry cried as the machine shook.

Meg helped Farnsworth back up.

"Thank you, my dear..." Farnsworth said to her, then stopped the wheel.

When he did, the four of them all looked beyond in worry as they were in a near disaster area.

"Whoa... Where are we?" Meg wondered. "This can't be one minute into the future..."

Bender took a look at the clock on the wheel. "The year 10,000?"

"Wow... I never thought I'd see years that advanced in my life..." Meg blinked, she was a bit overwhelmed.

"Whoopsie..." Farnsworth said sheepishly.


	3. Chapter 2: Lost in the Time Stream

_**The Year 10,000**_

"But I promised Leela I'd be on time for dinner!" Fry cried.

"Well... At least she won't come by in a total rage..." Meg said sheepishly, trying to make light of this situation, she couldn't help it, it was from the environment she was raised in before she got sent to the future in the first place.

"She's right, Fry, everyone we ever knew died thousands of years ago." Farnsworth added, making it sound not so bad, despite that being totally sad.

"Everyone we ever knew?" Bender sounded shocked, but then relaxed. "I never liked those guys... Especially those pieces of crap Meg called family..."

Fry opened the door and they decided to have a look around. When they did, they saw the Statue of Liberty was blown up and buried like in the Planet of the Apes movie. There was also an ape Statue of Liberty, and then a bird Statue of Liberty, and a cow, and maybe a slug. Fry was freaking out over it.

"Glad I'm not the only one who makes random references, at least Fry's make sense." Meg commented on Fry's over reactions.

* * *

It got dark fast. Everyone decided to make a fire out of old books and get themselves warm. They were stuck here now.

"Man, the future's a total craphole, and whoever lives here is a crap-faced sack of crap," Bender groned, then looked to three people who lived in 10,000 as savages. "No offense, fellas."

"Don't sweat it, man." one of the men told him by his own fire with his friends.

Fry sighed. "I'll never see Leela again."

"At least I won't have to worry about seeing anyone from Quahog here." Meg added, the abuse she had gotten really grew on her.

"I'm sorry, you two, but without a backwards time machine, we're stuck in this craphole." Farnsworth told them gently, mostly towards Meg, he really loved her like she was the daughter he never had.

"Dude, give it a rest." one of the native men told him.

"Wait, I just had an idea!" Meg spoke up, she was actually expecting someone to tell her to shut up, but she kept going with her confidence boost from her new family. "We can't go back in time, but since technology changes every few years or so, why don't we keep going until someone invents the backwards time machine?"

"And then we can go home!" Fry sounded excited.

"Splendid idea, Megan!" Farnsworth praised her, gently ruffling up her hair.

"Hit it!" Bender cheered.

They all got back into the time machine and went to travel further into the future.

* * *

 _ **The Year 105105**_

Meg, Bender, Fry, and the Professor came out into what looked like another Ice Age. Fry and Meg visibly shivered as they looked around. They looked atop a hill to see Eskimos coming down on walruses with guns that shot laser blasts. Everyone had Meg go first and they went back inside the time machine to keep going.

* * *

 _ **The Year 252525**_

The group was now in what looked like another Renaissance Era with a castle and a knight in shining armor riding out on an ostrich. Meg looked charmed by him, but gasped as he had a sword and was about to slash them. Bender laughed until he was hit and they went away again.

* * *

 _ **The Year 351120**_

The time machine was floating in water. There must have been global warming which spread worse than people thought. There came a merman waving to them, but it was revealed to be a trap. Meg felt put off seafood once she saw the bloodthirsty shrimp about to dive in and eat them. Luckily, they got away just in time.

* * *

 _ **The Year 1,000,000 1/2**_

The time machine came to yet another Renaissance Era. There was a very tall castle, but it was shown that humankind was enslaved by a giraffe king who ate all the leaves from the tree tops because for some unknown reason, mankind had to pay for misdeeds. Even Bender thought that was depressing.

* * *

 _ **The Year 5,000,000**_

The time machine came into what looked like an alien subculture.

"Oh, my gosh, you guys are so cute!" Meg squealed over the creatures who saw them arrive.

"Thank you," the male one smiled, then put his hands peacefully together. "May we help you strange ones?"

"We are travelers from the past, my good runt." Bender informed.

"I see," the female smiled. "Since your time, human evolution has diverged."

"What does that mean?" Meg asked.

"Separate from our own," the female explained, then took out a graph to show them from her forehead like a slideshow presentation. "There we are, advanced in intellect and morality."

"And the Dumblocks," the male showed them the next species. "Stupid, vicious brutes who live underground."

"Advanced in intellect, you say?" Farnsworth became interested. "Have you invented a backwards time machine?"

"No, but if we apply our superior minds, we could perfect such a device within five years." the female replied.

"See you then!" Farnsworth waved to them to go into five years later.

"Those things are so cute, I can't stand it!" Meg gushed.

Fry scoffed at her. "Girls..."

* * *

 _ **Five Years Later...**_

Bender opened the window. "We're back for our time machine!"

Unfortunately, it appears the Dumblocks took over the poor creatures, many of the pink and purple beings were lying on the gorund, dead. One Dumblock hit Bender on the head with his club.

"We're outtie." Meg said as they went away again.

* * *

 _ **The Year 10,000,000**_

Meg looked around, there were robots who appeared to make it hell on earth. There were men coming toward them.

"Excuse me, sirs, but what's happening here?" Meg asked the passing men who looked severely injured.

"The machines," the man with bandages over his right eye answered her. "We built them to make our lives easier, but they rebelled. They won't stop until every human is dead!"

"This seems like a nice future," Bender grinned. "Let's just stay here. We can settle down on that mountain of skulls. Meg could pass as a robot!"

"Hey!" Meg snapped at him.

Fry and Farnsworth moved the time machine again.

"Hey..." Bender was angry. "That place had a gorgeous view of Blood Lake!"

* * *

 _ **The Year 50,000,000**_

The time machine came into a future where there were a bunch of women in rather revealing clothing. There didn't seem to be any sign of any men.

"Greetings, time travelers." the blonde woman came over with a bunch of her fellow women.

"Stupid jerks..." Bender growled. "Wouldn't let me stay in the good future..."

"How did you know we were time travelers?" Fry asked.

"We too study the time travel enigma," a white-haired woman in green clothing replied.

"We have perfected a method using negative mass neutrino fields that allows to travel backwards in time." a brown-haired woman in blue clothing added.

"My name's Hubert." Farnsworth sounded delighted.

"All right!" Fry cheered. "We can go home!"

Bender mocked Fry.

Meg looked around. "Excuse me, but where are the guys?"

"Oh, you'll be gone before this happens, but gorgeous little girl, men are very rare in our society," the blonde woman in pink smiled. "Even very old and stupid males are prized."

"Dad and Chris would love it here." Meg rolled her eyes, feeling glad that her biological father and brother are gone millions of years now.

"Tonight, please let your males be the guests of honor at our fertility banquet." the blonde woman asked Meg.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Meg asked Fry and Farnsworth with a smile.

"Well, there's certainly no harm in a fertility banquet." Farnsworth smiled.

"Yeah, I could eat," Fry smiled. "And fertilize..."

"Very well..." the blonde woman stroked Farnsworth's chin slightly. "Let us anoint our guests in oil without using our hands, gorgeous little girl, we'll teach you how."

"Ohhh... So we can stay in the future you like, but not the future I like?" Bender glared at the humans. "Next!" he turned the wheel, sending them away from this glorious future.

* * *

"NO! I was just about to close the deal!" Farnsworth cried in dismay.

"Bender, they had a backwards time machine!" Fry snarled.

"What's wrong with you!?" Meg growled.

"The other place had a lot of other good things too!" Bender argued. "Did you even see that mountain of skulls?"

"Why, you!" Farnsworth slapped the robot.

Meg watched the boys fight, she saw the machine still going. "Oh, man!" she hopped over and stopped the wheel since it had been going an awfully long time, when she stopped, it looked like they were on a deserted crater of some-type.

"What is it, Megan?" Farnsworth asked.

"The year 1,000,000,000," Meg informed him. "This has to be the year! ...Right?"

Farnsworth came out with the others and took out a device to track down any lifeforms. "Nope... In fact, all life is extinct."

Meg's eyes widened. "You mean, no one else is here besides us!?"

"I'm afraid so, dear..."

"So let's keep going forward." Fry suggested.

"It's no use," Farnsworth said to him. "Earth is dead. This is the end of all things."

Fry looked miserable like he was about to cry. He went to take a walk. Meg offered to go with him and they just walked together. This was tough on both of them. They both really missed Leela right now.


	4. Chapter 3: The Late Megan Griffin

"I'm really sorry about this, Fry..." Meg said softly as they walked.

"It's okay..." Fry sighed. "I just had to be late all the time... Leela probably died angry with me..."

Meg looked over. "Hey, it's a cavern."

Fry looked with her. "The Cavern on the Green. I was gonna meet Leela here for her birthday dinner. Mind coming in with me?"

"No problem." Meg followed still.

* * *

The two came inside, it was all empty of course and looked more like a natural cavern than a cavern turned into a restaraunt billions of years ago.

"I made it, Leela..." Fry said sadly, his voice echoed. "Sorry I'm a billion years late." He then looked down and gasped.

Meg caught up with Fry and looked down too. "Oh..."

There was a message engraved from the cavern's formations.

 _ **'Dear, Fry**_

 _ **Our time together was short, but it was the best time of my life. Take good care of Meg for me.**_

 _ **Leela.'**_

"But how could she have known?" Fry wondered.

Meg remembered something that had happened earlier. "I bet when we accidentally got into 10,000, when your card slipped out, it accidentally came to Leela and she found out it wasn't your fault for being late!"

"Wow, you're pretty smart for your age."

"Eh, Professor Farnsworth's been helping me with science and history homework lately." Meg shrugged with a smile.

"I still miss her so much..." Fry cried.

Meg gently took his hand. "Come on, let's go back..."

Fry nodded, going with her.

* * *

"You know, all in all, I had a good life." Fry commented as they came back to Farnsworth and Bender. "What do you say the four of us grab a six pack and watch the universe end?"

"Hear, Hear!" Farnsworth cheered.

"That's basically what I do everyday." Bender scoffed with his cigar. He took out a six-pack of drinks for them while they would let the time machine go ahead forward.

"I'm not allowed to drink beer." Meg said as she held her can.

"Who's gonna know?" Bender teased. "Your Mommy?"

Meg shrugged, then took a little drink as the guys took larger gulps due to their ages. The guys sat in lawn chairs while Meg sat on the floor next to them. The sun invaded the planet and it all crumbled down. The Earth was no longer a planet. The sun then disappeared like fireworks as everything else in space did as well and it looked pretty despite the world ending.

"Hey, what was the purpose of life anyway?" Fry asked.

"Who knows?" Farnsworth shrugged. "Probably some hogwash about human spirit."

"Eh, I'd believe that." Meg shrugged as she drank more of her beer, not seeming to care what it will do to her body.

The stars were now disappearing. The last proton was gone and it was now the end of the universe and they were alone in the vast emptiness.

* * *

"Well, now what?" Fry asked. "You guys wanna talk?"

"No thanks." Bender answered dully.

Meg sighed. "I guess we just sit here until we die..."

However, there was a big blast of light.

"Whoa, what was that?" Meg asked as she flinched a little.

"Unbelievable!" Farnsworth called out. "It's a second big bang!"

"Where's God and his college roommate?" Meg asked.

"God and his college roommate?" Bender looked to her.

Meg shrugged. "My dad told me that's how the world started..."

"Megan, you should know by now that your father is a brainless hippo who's better off without you." Farnsworth said to her.

"Sorry..." Meg murmured. "Is this all possible?"

"It must be possible, it's happening," Fry responded. "By the way, what's happening?"

"It appears this universe is exactly identical to our old one..." Farnsworth was surprised. "If so, we just need to keep going forward in time to the point when we left!"

Suddenly, there were rocks and creations happening before their eyes.

"The Earth is born!" Farnsworth continued.

"Wow..." Meg whispered. "This is amazing!"

Suddenly there was a bunch of rain and something cracked to show a white rock sphere in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the moon!" Farnsworth smiled.

"Look, the fish to crawl up on land!" Fry looked down to the water.

Bender stomped on the fish instantly. "It was coming right at us! You saw it!"

"I'm gonna grab another beer..." Fry went down.

"Fry, you gotta see these dinosaurs!" Meg sprouted.

"It's okay, they're not going anywhere," Fry smiled, then stood back up and frowned. "Where'd they go?"

Cavemen were walking until arrows hit them from Indians. The Pilgrims shot and killed the Indians, only to be killed by British Red Coats. They were shot by the other side and the years went on from history to history.

"What's going on here?" Bender asked.

"History." Meg and Fry told them.

"Hang on," Farnsworth took out a gun. "I just want to make one stop."

* * *

Meg saw where he was going and went with him. Farnsworth and Meg went to Nazi, Germany where Hitler was giving an infamous speech.

Meg ran over and tackled Hitler down and started to beat him up. "Niemand interessiert sich für Ihren dummen Schnurrbart!" she shouted in random German she somehow knew.

Farnsworth came over and shot Hitler with a laser gun and ran with Meg back to the time machine.

"Megan, I never knew you had such strength." Farnsworth told the girl.

"Sometimes when I'm angry enough, I can beat the crap out of people." Meg replied as they continued to try to get back to 3000.

* * *

Buildings came in store which were brought down from UFO's. They were then passing a growing forest, only to be cut down. Castles were built and then the UFO's came back. They were getting into the night where Meg's sister was killed, Meg stopped it.

"I just wanna do one thing real quick... I promise... This won't alter the future..." Meg ran out and went to her old bedroom.

* * *

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, Serena, I'll be back!" Younger Meg said.

"Okay!" Serena waved.

Younger Meg left their room and went to do private business.

Older Meg came over. "Listen... Serena... I just want to thank you for being such a good sister and always being nice no matter what... You're a really sweet kid."

Serena looked up. "Who are you?"

Meg sighed. "Listen, this is gonna sound crazy, but I'm your sister Meg from the future... I'm not gonna live here after the year 2014... I just wanted to say thank you for being such a good sister."

Serena believed that however. "I know it's you, Meg... Because you're so pretty! You must have a lot of boyfriends!"

Meg smiled sheepishly. "Not really... but thank you, Serena... Just keep being that sweet little girl you and I both know you are. I'm really gonna miss you so much, I think of you as my guardian angel... Goodbye, Serena, I love you..." She hugged her younger sister, then went back in the machine with the boys.

Younger Meg walked in. "Who were you talkin' to, Serena?" she asked with a smile.

Serena smiled back. "Someone who has to be the greatest girl I've ever known in my life."

Younger Meg and Serena hugged each other.

* * *

Eventually Meg took the wheel, she smiled sadly as they were all going back to their true home. They were very close now and she stopped the machine, which was now floating above where the new Meg, Bender, Fry, and Farnsworth were.

"Uh, why are we floating?" Meg asked.

"This universe is about 10 feet lower than our old one." Farnsworth remarked.

Suddenly, the time machine flattened their new counterparts.

"My back!" New Meg called.

"Shut up, Future Meg." Meg glowered, she was just glad they were back home. "Well, that was quite an adventure... But I'm not doing it again for a _long_ time..." She walked off as she passed a photograph of herself with her sister. "Candy, I'm back!"

"Oh, there you are, Meg," Candy smiled as she sat with Cubert on the couch. "How'd the experiment go?"

Meg shrugged with a smile. "Let's just say it's in the past... Let's play video games."

"Alright!" Cubert cheered.

Meg, Candy, and Cubert got their games out and started playing while Fry would actually be on time for his date with Leela.


	5. Chapter 4: At the Races

**A/N: Based on requests from CartoonNetwork90sFan _and_ Charles Ray Mac. To everyone else included, thank you so much for reviewing, this is part one for the episode known as _Luck of the Fryish_! The ending of this episode gets me every time. As of now, please continue to Read  & Review, it really means a lot to me! **

* * *

"So, where are we going today, guys?" Meg asked as the Planet Express ship was flying away from its homebase as she did some homework.

"Horse Track," Bender wrapped his arm around her, sounding delighted. "Aw Meg, I wish you were old enough to gamble... That way, if the cops catch ya, they'll go easy on you since you're a little girl!"

"Bender, stop influencing Meg!" Leela scolded like a true mother.

"Horse Tracks..." Meg sighed, then shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll do my homework later... Just as long as this isn't boring as heck."

"It might be good for you, sweetheart," Farnsworth soothed. "Look at this way, your family won't be here to embarrass you."

Meg chuckled a little. "Yeah, you're right... Maybe this won't be so bad..."

"That's the spirit," Bender beamed to her, then handed her a pamphlet. "Now let your poor old robot friend place some bets, huh?"

Meg shrugged, rolling her eyes and decided to go along with it. Plus this was her chance to see a futuristic horse race. Maybe this would be more exciting.

* * *

Meg sat with the others and it looked pretty much the same as it did in her and Fry's century, only there were laser gates holding the horses back and once they were vaporized, the horses would run with their jockeys. Hermes was very excited and active as the horses ran, hoping the one he bet would win. Meg yawned a little, thankfully she could do it in peace this time. Normally anything emitted from herself would resolve in a 'Shut up, Meg'.

 _'And it's a dead heat!'_ the announcer called after the winning horse crossed the finish line. _'They're checking the electron microscope... And the winner is... Number Three in a quantum finish!'_

Meg yawned again. "Not even science can make this exciting..." she mumbled, folding her arms.

"Cheer up, Meg, it'll get better soon," Leela soothed her adoptive daughter. "After this race, there'll be centaurs?"

Meg raised an eyebrow. "I thought they were just fairy tales..."

"It's a long story, dear..." Hermes smiled to her. "Centaurs exist in this century. A lot of them live in Cornwood."

"Oh..." Meg looked back, suddenly awake. "Maybe the centaurs race will be more exciting."

"Whatever it is, it isn't fair!" Farnsworth grumbled. "They changed the outcome by measuring it!" he then ripped up his ticket, very furious.

"So, umm... Fry?" Meg looked to the older boy as he looked through binoculars. "How did your horse do?"

"I'll tell you when my horse finishes," Fry said as he continued to look, but then looked back at her once his horse finally came through, that seemed to answer the question already. "Bad."

"Hey," Meg realized someone missing. "Where's Amy?"

"She's in the luxury box," Bender told her. "You might not know this, but Amy's parents are rich."

"Oh... That's nice..." Meg smiled. "Maybe I could meet her parents someday."

"Uhhh..." everybody else seemed to hesitate.

"What?" Meg asked. "How bad can they be? My grandparents were rich and they liked me just fine!"

"Really?" Fry sounded shocked that Meg had relatives that cared about her.

"Well, mostly Grandma, but yeah..." Meg smiled at the good old days of visiting Newport.

* * *

A while later, Bender pointed out to Meg that this was the centaur race. It was a lot like the traditional horse race, but this one was where the racers were also their own jockeys. Meg was just shocked to see a centaur up close. That was something she never imagined she would dare think to be possible, then again, Fry must have been the same after being frozen back in 1999.

"Come on... Come on..." Fry crossed his fingers.

"Want a kiss for luck?" Leela asked smoothly.

Fry smirked, but then frowned as Leela only gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Meg scoffed slightly. "Luck..."

'And the winner is Number Four: Steven!' the announcer called once the race was over.

"Ugh, I am so unlucky." Fry groaned.

"Welcome to my world before New New York." Meg glanced to him, looking to him like he really was the annoying big brother she never had.

"Oh yeah?" Fry challenged her. "I've run over black cats that were luckier than me."

"Oh yeah, oh yeah?" Meg got defensive. "One time my dad found this Indian skull and ghosts were haunting our house. We were all about to get away, but I was slower and they were all in the car and they were just about to leave me there! Not to mention the time we had to save Chris from that jungle wedding after he ran away from home to get out of high school and those natives let them all get away, but I was shot in the back, I could've died! My parents didn't even give me a damn mump shot when I caught the mumps at a Star Trek convention!"

Fry blinked, a little shocked, then tried to look casual. "It's not a competition, Meg..."

Meg groaned, narrowing her eyes at him. At least she got that all off her chest and someone else was willing to listen.

* * *

After the races, Leela decided to introduce Meg to some horse based snacks as Bender went to collect his winnings.

"Get your piping hot horseburgers, horse fries, horse cakes and shakes!" the vendor called. "We got tongue straight from the horse's mouth!"

"Uhh..." Meg held her stomach, backing up slightly.

"Let's have a cholorestreal-free omelet with horse beaters," Leela suggested. "It's her first time."

The vendor chuckled as he handed a couple of small omelets to the cyclops woman. "You must be out of this world, kid."

"Believe me, I was born in the wrong century," Meg attempted to joke. "Umm... I'll take a Horse Coke."

"Horse Pepsi okay?" the vendor asked.

"NAY!" Meg declined firmly, looking rather aggressive, then shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, why not? Has to be better than Horse RC Cola."

"Alright Meg, we're going to have one more race and then we'll go home, does that sound fair?" Leela asked once they got to a table and she saw how bored Meg was getting.

"Ugh, I wish Candy were here..." Meg groaned, flopping her arms over the table, but not causing a temper tantrum, she was almost an adult after all.

"I'm sorry, Meg, but the author of the story wanted these few chapter to be more about you and Fry." Leela soothed.

"Story, what story?" Meg looked to her.

"Uh... Never mind... Just try this omlete for me?"

Meg glanced at her, then gave it a try. It was a little disgusting outside, but actually amazingly delicious on the inside. "Hey... Not bad... A lot better than what I eat in my room whenever I get left behind from somewhere."

Leela sighed. "I just hope Zoidberg is adjusting fine in your century. As much as I hate to admit it, I miss him... Oh well, maybe he's providing your family in better ways imaginable."

* * *

 _ **Quahog, 2015**_

Peter walked down the street with the mutated crustacean as everyone stared at him on the way.

"Alright buddy, your lesson on living in the 21st century comes to this, being one of the guys," Peter took Zoidberg to the Drunken Clam and showed it like it was the best place on earth, he then turned to him and nudged him. "Huh? Huh? What do ya think?"

"It looks so primitive..." Zoidberg blinked, not really surprised, but had hints of it due to it being 100 years old compared to him.

"Ah, you'll get over it," Peter walked him inside, then went to his group of friends. "Hey guys!"

"Peter, what's up?" Joe raised his mug up.

"Hey Peter, got any stories about Lois in the shower, huh?" Quagmire asked, a little eagerly.

"I'm back in Quahog after my horrible spin-off and will never be as popular as this show or American Dad, but lives up for it for having the best theme song of the three!" Cleveland giggled, randomly exclaimed, but still dull as always since he barely had any energy.

"Zoidberg, this is Joe Swanson, Glenn Quagmire, and Cleveland Brown," Peter introduced. "Everybody, this is Not Meg, but uhh... Lois says I should call him by his real name: Zoidberg."

"Not Meg?" Cleveland looked curious. "What happened?"

"Oh that's right, you were doing nothing of substance on your so-called spin-off show..." Peter narrowed his eyes at his black best friend. "Anyway, last summer, Meg was sent to the year 3000 because I tried to prank her, but we had a custody battle after Brian and Stewie went to the future to get her back, but they brought Zoidberg back and... Something about, your home is where your heart is, yadda yadda... But yeah! We got a lobster roommate now!"

"Pleased to meet you..." Zoidberg smiled, giving his claw to the man in the wheelchair.

Joe drank some of his beer, then looked back at him. "I used to be the most epic character on my series, but now I'm pretty much the Zoidberg, but in a wheelchair."

"Hey Joe, you and Bonnie have sex last night?" Quagmire teased like a middle school bully. "Oh, that's right, cuz you're thing doesn't work down there!"

This made everybody laugh out loud.

"Oh, go back to New New York already!" Joe looked to the camera in anger and annoyance, being the butt of the joke again. "Just go back to the future!"

Peter giggled and pointed. "He mentioned a movie from the 1980's that our childish demographic audience wouldn't understand."

Joe rolled his eyes and glared at the authoress of the story as she lazily continued to write this segway. " **WILL YOU HURRY UP?!** "

* * *

 _ **New New York, 3015**_

In the third and final race, the race was more boring than the others. Meg wasn't exaggerating, the horses were falling asleep and the horse Fry bet on was losing instantly with yawning and it made Fry yawn with it.

' _And the winner is Harry Trotter by the entire race track!'_ the announcer called.

Bender cheered, he must have bet on that horse. Meg thought it was a little suspicious Bender could win like that, yes it was a one in a million chance, but still, it was a little unbelievable. He must have done something to the horses. Fry was fed up and decided to keep one dollar until the wind blew it.

"Leela, can we go now?" Meg asked, bored out of her mind.

"After Fry has his little delusional rant." Leela promised.

Fry chased after his dollar up on the telephone wires and got electrocuted. Meg sighed, this may take a while. What was she supposed to learn from this exactly?


	6. Chapter 5: Raiders of the Lost Clover

Finally for Meg, everyone was back to Planet Express. Bender was counting his money while Fry's hair had burned up due to the telephone wire incident of trying to get his dollar back. Meg was lying down on the couch as she did her homework and finished up before she would get in trouble at her new school.

She was brilliant though, a child prodigy even. It was possibly that Professor Farnsworth's tutoring really paid off for her and she was really close to being considered a valedictorian. No one could say if she was this smart in Quahog or not, mostly because no one cared about her, not even teachers or the principal. Meg was never sure whether going to school or staying home was worse.

* * *

"Man, I'd win a lot of that money if I still had my seven-leaf clover..." Fry grumbled as he stormed over and sat next to Meg.

"Seven leaf clover?" Meg asked him as she packed up her backpack to be ready for next time she would be in school. "I've heard of four leaf clovers, but seven leaves?"

"It was a good luck charm I had back home in New York," Fry explained to her. "It always gave me power... Fortune... Anything possible!"

"I... I guess you didn't have it with you when you got frozen 1,000 years ago, huh?" Meg asked sheepishly.

"Nope," Fry stared at the floor in dismay. "I just remember that I hid it in a secret hiding place whose location, I never told anyone," he looked into her eyes. "Not even Scruffy."

Scruffy the janitor stood in the background, having heard that and just walked off.

"I wonder where your good luck charm might be now..." Meg shrugged. "I mean... There's no way your parents' place could still be up after 1,000 years."

"Actually Meg, there's ruins of Old New York from where I was growing up," Fry smiled at that possible idea. "Maybe there's one ant helping defeat another ant, or helping some piece of dirt turn its luck around. I'm going down there and get my clover back."

"Eh... Why not?" Meg shrugged. "I'll go with you."

"Great, though some of the tunnels have metal bars, so I'll also need someone who's good at bending..." Fry looked thoughtful. "How about Leela?"

"Sure... But for safety, how about we go with Bender?" Meg gave him a glance, sure Fry was a little stupid, but at least he was tolerable unlike her brother and dad. "Anyway, let's go!"

* * *

Fry and Meg brought Bender with them as they went to a sealed shut man hole cover. Fry used a crowbar to pop it up so they could go down.

"Here's the entrance," Fry told Bender, Meg, and Leela, then went to lead the way down. "From this moment on, I declare my bad luck officially over." he then fell down instantly and screamed.

Leela, Meg, and Bender looked down in slight horror as Fry hit the ground hard.

"He was fun." Bender told the girls.

* * *

Eventually, they all went down and saw the ruins of Old New York. Meg looked around, she had always wanted to go to the original New York, but this would have to do with her new environment. There were still some street lights surprisingly enough.

"Well, if we get bored looking for the clover, I've got Tetris on this thing." Leela said as she looked at her high-tech bracelet.

Bender took them to a hill top and pointed to his old hometown. "Look up ahead... Old New York, the city that inspired a casino in Las Vegas."

They all then went on to walk and explore. Meg was still impressed, even if this was a bit of a junky and ancient placement that New York City once was.

"Wow, we've got Manhattan all to ourselves," Fry smiled. "I can finally do all the crazy stuff I dreamed of doing," he then rushed over and jumped on an over turned mail box. "HOWARD STERN IS OVERRATED!" He then went to a public pay phone and dropped the phone, giggling.

"Someone call the national guard..." Meg deadpanned. "Where's Old Quahog? I wanna pee on my dad's grave." she then grinned a little darkly.

"For another time, dear." Leela patted her head.

"Remember when Mayor Guiliani cracked down on jaywalking?" Fry smiled in nostalgia.

"No." Leela answered obviously.

"Well Rudy, how do you like this action?" Fry taunted as he jaywalked on the old road.

However, once he did, a giant lizard crawled up the road, running him over and making him lie flat on the road like a run over car victim.

It took him a few minutes, but Fry eventually woke up.

"All right, team," Fry called to them. "Let's go find that clover."

"Which way to your house then?" Meg asked him. "The sign says we're at 71st Street."

"71st Street?" Fry glanced. "Hmm... Never heard of it. Downtown could be in any direction."

"No sweat, we'll just take a spin on the B Train." Bender offered. He then got onto railroad tracks and converted his legs to stick on the sides like wheels.

Meg got on his back while Fry and Leela got on his arms.

Bender opened his chest to take out a walkie-talkie. "This is Brooklyn-Bound B Train making local stops at wherever the hell I feel like. Watch for the disclosing doors." he then closed his chest with the walkie-talkie, imitating bell dings and rode them like a train to help them find Fry's clover.

* * *

Meg looked all around as Bender rode them and even if this place kind of died 1,000 years ago, it was still an interesting sight. Once they stopped, Meg, Fry, and Leela got off Bender and went to look for the old Fry house.

"Gosh, the old neighborhood," Fry smiled as he led them around, he was very thrilled. "Oh, that's the bench where I found some shirts! That fire hydrant... In the summer, we'd light it on fire. On that corner, some guy with a bushy beard handed out a Socialist Newsletter."

"Was it poorly xeroxed?" Bender asked.

"You better believe it!" Fry nodded to him.

Leela scoffed a little. "The old comedians were right. This place IS a lot different from LA."

Fry and Meg walked to a vent and there came out a chunky and possibly mutated man. "Pardon me, did I overhear you say you used to live here?"

"That's right." Fry smiled while Meg stood there with a smaller smile.

"Did you know Andy Goldman?"

"Yeah, he was my neighbor."

"Why?" Meg added, also curious.

"I mutated from him!" the man smiled.

"Get outta here!" Fry was blown away. "What's Andy up to these days?"

The man leaned forward and showed a separate head growth on his shoulder.

"The short answer is I'm teaching."

"He seemed nice." Meg smiled.

"Sure, when he's sober." Fry scoffed a little.

* * *

Fry then led Meg, Leela, and Bender away from the vent to keep looking around.

"Holy camoly!" Fry squeaked as they came to an old house. "The house I grew up in! It's still there!"

"Man..." Bender looked a little shocked. "Father Time really took a bat to this place."

"It actually looked like that before." Fry smiled.

"Yeesh..." Meg found that to be a little depressing.

* * *

Fry led them to his house and took them to the basement. There were cobwebs everywhere, some things were turned around, and there were broken homemade gifts for Fry's parents. Either the destruction did it or Fry's parents were that careless about their children.

"This was the storage room," Fry led them. "My dad spent years turning it into a bomb shelter."

"And yet you guys never had a single nuclear war." Leela observed.

"What a waste." Bender shook his head.

"Hey Fry," Meg pointed to a Ronco Record Vault. "What's this?"

"Great job, Meg," Fry came to her with a smile. "That's where my clover is!" he blew dust off it as he put his fingers to the lock. "I still remember the combination," he turned his fingers only once. "Three!" He then tried to open it, but it was stuck.

Meg pushed him aside a little and tried to open it herself. "Ugh... Come on!"

"The Achilles' Heel of the Ronco design is its structural resonance frequency... Allow me." Bender cracked his knuckles, put his hand on top of the vault and shook the whole room like an earthquake. His head fell off, but it managed to get the vault open.

"Thanks Bender." Meg smiled, kissing his forehead and placing his head back on the body.

"Don't ever do that again!" Bender scolded her for the affection.

"Here it is," Fry took out one of the records. " _The Breakfast Club_ soundtrack."

"I still haven't seen that movie..." Meg murmured, folding her arms.

"You mean breakfast club sandwich." Bender said once he sealed his head back on.

"I hid my seven leaf clover in this very record jacket so my brother Yancy wouldn't get it." Fry grinned.

"I still can't believe you had a brother." Meg looked to him.

"And I still can't believe your baby brother made his own time machine and tried killing your mom without anyone noticing," Fry looked back at her. "Anyway... Here goes..." he opened the record jacket and looked in shock. "It's gone!" He took out the record and looked inside the jacket, never seeing it.

"Your brother must've taken it!" Meg sounded firm. "That's what I'd think anyway..."

"He would always try to steal from me!" Fry looked back at her in agreement.

"How do you know it didn't disintegrate?" Leela prompted, logically and maturely.

"Everything else here held up okay." Fry reminded her.

"Except _Sports by Huey Lewis_." Bender came with a different record.

* * *

They all then decided to get out of the Fry house. Fry was sulking and felt heartbroken about his lying and stealing older brother. Meg could of course relate due to her family hating her too for no reason. There was a point in life where her family, especially her mother, would help her, but now it just seemed like no one cared about her before she met everyone in this time period.

"You know... I kinda wish that-" Fry was thinking out loud, but he stopped once he saw a statue of a man and a woman that made him scream.

"What is it, Fr-" Meg asked, then looked with him and screamed as well.

When the two looked to the statue, the man and woman had strong resemblance to Fry's older brother Yancy and the woman looked like Meg's baby brother Stewie if he were a female.

"Who are these godlike figures?" Bender asked in astonishment.

"It's my brother Yancy!" Fry scowled.

"And that's Stewie!" Meg got angry. "He had this weird phase where he would dress like a girl... I never understood it either."

"But look in Yancy's lapel," Fry pointed. "My seven leaf clover! I don't know who that she-male he's with, but I knew he stole my clover!"

"Hold the phone," Leela walked over. "If those are your brothers, why does the inscription say 'Philip J. Fry and his lovely wife, Megan Griffin'?"

Meg looked shocked.

"Wait a second... Those are _our_ names!" Fry pointed out the obvious due to his slowness. "Good Lord, they ditched their goofy names and stole mine!"

"I'm not sure how I feel about Stewie being a transvestite when he grew up..." Meg was pondering. "I guess if he was happy, then I'm happy."

"Apparently this brave Adonis and Aphrodite, these Cadillac of men and women, were the first people on Mars." Bender saw the other inscription.

"First people on Mars?" Fry and Meg asked together.

" _I_ should have been the first person on Mars with Meg!" Fry snarled. "I mean, well, I didn't know you at the time, Meg, but our brothers stole my clover, they stole our names, and they stole our lives!" he then growled and punched the statue, now feeling pain. "And now they broke my hand!"

"Their legends live on!" Bender cheered.


	7. Chapter 6: Rest in Lucky Pieces

Back at Planet Express, Bender, Meg, Leela, and Fry brought the statue couple back over to have the others look at them.

"So, you opened the record vault and the clover was gone?" Farnsworth asked once they were all brought up to speed.

"Yep," Bender confirmed. "Nothing in there but all the best music of the 1980's in one amazing collection."

"Survivor, Pat Benatar, The Scorpions," Leela added. "The list goes on!"

"That clover helped my rat fink brother steal my dream of going into space!" Fry pointed. "One thing I can't figure out is how in the world Meg's brother met him when he's only a baby..."

"You know what I told you, Stewie's a mad genius... With a hint of cross-dressing," Meg looked firm as well. "He must've aged himself up and met your brother, though probably failed to take over the world with it!"

"That's not the point, Meg," Fry put his hands on her shoulders. "Now I'll never go to space!"

"You went there this morning for donuts." Leela reminded him.

"'First people on Mars'," Hermes read the plaque out loud. "Oh, so your brothers were that Philip J. Fry and Megan Griffin."

"We're Philip J. Fry and Megan Griffin!" Meg squealed.

"They stole our names after I got frozen and Meg's stupid dad sent her here!" Fry added.

"Shut up, friends!" Farnsworth suddenly got snippy. "My Internet browser heard us saying the words 'Griffin and Fry' and it found a movie about Philip J. Fry and Megan Griffin for us."

"Well, let's watch it." Meg came with the others, sitting next to Amy.

"It also opened my calendar to Friday and ordered me some french fries." Farnsworth smiled.

The others looked to the screen as it was slowly loading the video of Meg and Fry's long-lost brothers. We can now see images of the couple.

' _Philip J. Fry,_ ' a narrator started the story. ' _Astronaut, philanthropist, entrepreneur, was a great man truly worthy of narration. Fry was the first man on Mars, along with his childhood sweetheart and future wife, Megan Griffin-Fry, a feat that has never since been equaled._ '

"That should've been us!" Fry snapped at the screen.

' _The ever-lucky Fry made his fortune after striking oil in the bathroom of the mansion he won in a lottery,_ ' the narration continued.

"That's my clover!" Fry pointed to the door of his brother's private jet to show a seven leafed clover. "Yancy stole it!"

' _After meeting his childhood sweetheart again who had been friends since infants, Fry scored a string of top-ten hits with his rock band, Seven Leaf, known for their hypnotic rhythms, driving bass lines, and memorable hooks._ '

"That's what _I'm_ known for!" Fry was exploding.

"That's impossible though!" Meg yelled at the internet browser. "Stewie was only a baby when I got sent here and Yancy's like... I dunno 30! How could they had grown up together!?"

After a rock star came on the screen to talk about 'Phil' and 'Megan', we move to a wedding scene.

' _Soon enough, Fry worked the courage to propose to his life-long best friend and partner, the two were married and became a sensational and inspiring couple for us all... Unfortunately, it would not last that long,_ ' the narrator then switched to an outer space cemetery. ' _Today, Fry and Griffin spend most of their time in their shared grave as they died in each other's arms at Orbiting Meadows National Cemetery, buried with the trademark seven leaf clover, though not survived by any children of their own, the two will be brought luck in the next life, perhaps, some Egyptians believe.'_

"So that's where my clover is!" Fry growled.

"Leela, is that orbiting cemetery near here?" Meg asked her adoptive mother.

Leela checked her watch. "It will be in a couple of hours."

"Good," Fry grinned sadistically now. "Leela, Bender, Meg... We're going grave robbing."

"Ew, gross!" Meg winced.

"I'll get my kit!" Bender was excited however.

* * *

Soon it was time to go. Everyone carried shovels as Leela drove them to the futuristic and intergalactic cemetery and they walked together. Meg was still a little disgusted, but she was going through with it. She couldn't believe Stewie would stoop this low. She still couldn't understand how her baby brother ended up with Yancy. Surely the Fry men weren't stupid enough to be fooled by a baby in drag... Sure, people in Quahog were that gullible and oblivious, but not someone from Fry's family would...

"They buried your brothers in the 'World Heroes' section?" Leela asked as they walked. "I'm impressed."

"Meg and I should be the ones in that shared coffin grave!" Fry scowled, he wasn't going to let this go.

A couple of guards saluted them at the gates and the four of them did the same as they looked for the graves of Yancy and Stewie.

"Hey, where'd Bender go?" Meg noticed he disappeared.

Bender chuckled as he was kneeling in an open grave now. "There... Now no one will be able to say I don't own John Larroquette's spine."

The others glanced at him and once he came out, they went back to walking.

* * *

"Aha!" Fry pointed ahead. "We're here, Meg... Our brothers' grave."

"'Philip Fry and Megan Griffin-Fry, The Original Martians'." Leela read the inscription, a bunch of moss and grass covered the rest of the grave.

"It's all lies, every word of it!" Fry scoffed. "He wasn't original, he wasn't a martian, he wasn't Philip J. Fry, and since when was he a 'The'?"

"You're twice the 'The' they ever were." Bender told Fry and Meg in confidence.

"It's cloverin' time." Fry narrowed his eyes.

Meg gulped as she was going to help them grave rob. She never would imagine herself doing such a thing. Oh well, it couldn't be worse than the time Peter found a Native American skull and they were haunted by ghosts and poltergeists.

"Hey, what's this?" Meg noticed some of the moss came off the grave as they dug with their shovels, she then decided to remove it and take a look at it and she was shocked at what she read. "Oh my God!"

"What is it, Meg?" Fry asked her.

"Read this, look at it!" Meg pointed.

Meg and Fry then removed the moss and looked further and further.

* * *

 _ **Flashback, 95 years ago...**_

 _Yancy was pushing a baby stroller in the park, he had been married for a few years now and the couple was blessed with a beautiful, happy, and healthy baby boy._

 _"You're growing up fast, little buddy," Yancy smiled sadly. "I just wish my brother was here to see this..."_

 _"Oh, pardon me..." a man said._

 _Yancy looked up to see a football-headed younger man, but he also had a baby stroller. "Oh, excuse me..." he then chuckled. "Looks like Dad Day in the park, huh?"_

 _"Oh, I should say so... Stewart Griffin, pleased to meet you..." he shook the older man's hand._

 _"Yancy Fry..."_

 _The two then sat down together and kept their babies in the shade while there were other kids who laughed and played together since they were older._

 _"Ah, the simple days of childhood, huh?" Stewart smiled._

 _"Yeah... Sometimes I wish I could go back..." Yancy looked back to him. "So, did your wife rope you into this too?"_

 _"Oh, umm... Sure, why not?"_

 _"Sir, are you okay?"_

 _"Well... Just don't judge me or my family, okay?" Stewart looked back to him. "You see... I'm a homosexual... We're not married yet, but we're working on it... In the mean time though, an old lady friend of mine was kind enough to become a surrogate mother... For this little cutie pie..." he took out a baby girl with brown hair and his head shape. "Yes, yes, you're my little pumpkin, aren't you? Daddy's gonna eat you up tonight." he then chuckled._

 _"Well, sir, I might not be gay myself, but I support your strength," Yancy showed respect. "Your daughter is very lovely."_

 _"Oh, thank you..." Stewart smiled, deciding to feed the baby now since she now looked hungry. "Oh, um... Could you hold her a moment?"_

 _Yancy took the baby girl. "Oh, she's so beautiful... You and your partner must be very proud then."_

 _"Indeed we are," Stewart smiled, taking a bottle from the diaper bag and carried his daughter back into his arms, letting her gently suckle on it. "I just wish... Well... That my sister could have met her."_

 _"My condolences... What happened?" Yancy asked softly._

 _"I... I don't remember that much honestly..." Stewart shrugged as he fed the little twinkle in his eye. "I believe it was some accident, though oddly enough, I don't think she died because my parents don't seem all that upset... I feel guilty somehow..."_

 _"Now, now, I'm sure it wasn't your fault... If it makes you feel any better, my brother disappeared a long time ago," Yancy showed sympathy. "We have no idea what happened to him or if he's even still alive... I still have this though and I'm giving it to my son." he showed the seven leaf clover._

 _"I say, I don't believe I've seen such a thing like that in all my life..." Stewart observed._

 _"It was my brother's good luck charm... I thought it would be good for my boy to have good fortune and luck like his uncle got to... I even gave my son something of Philip that I've always wanted, but gave it to my own son... I loved that name..." Yancy smiled sadly. "I love my son too and always will..."_

 _"I named my daughter after my sister..." Stewart said as he started to burp his daughter now. "Megan Griffin..."_

 _"Sounds like we're quite a pair, huh?" Yancy chuckled._

 _"Yeah..."_

 _Yancy and Stewart smiled to each other then and became best friends. Baby Philip and Baby Megan looked to each other and seemed to have become friends themselves._

 _"Well look at that," Yancy smiled to his new friend. "They're getting along just nicely."_

 _"This was great, Yancy," Stewart smiled. "We really must do this again sometime..."_

 _"I agree..."_

 _The two men smiled to each other, shared a friendly hug and decided to get themselves home. Who knows what future their kids would have with each other? Only time would be able to tell._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 _ **Present/Future Day**_

"'Here lies Philip J. Fry and Megan Griffin, named for their uncle and aunt, to carry on their spirits'." Fry read aloud.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't think Stewie even cared..." Meg had tears in her eyes.

"Pay dirt!" Bender called as Fry and Meg were having a moment. "I got the clover, plus their wedding rings! Sorry ladies,... I'm taken."

Bender kept calling to them, but Leela decided to leave them alone for a moment. Fry and Meg looked to each other with tears in their eyes and hugged each other as tears streamed down their cheeks. Meg took the clover with a small smile and Fry nodded, so she put the clover back and they patched their niece and nephew back together, ending the rage they had earlier.


End file.
